Reborn
by So'Unicorn
Summary: UA. Ruvik Victoriano, psychiatre réputé et controversé, ouvre pour la première fois les portes de son établissement psychiatrique aux jeunes internes, avides de connaitre leur mentor. Mais une atmosphère pesante règne dans les murs gris de l'hopital. Et si les intentions du médecin n'était pas celles que l'on croit ?


**Bonsoir!**

 **Je vous livre ce soir le dernier OS tout frais sorti de mon imagination tordue, le seul depuis un long moment d'errance à trouver une fin!**  
 **Ce texte est une réponse à un défi que nous nous sommes imposé MiniiUnicorn (** **Encore un immense merci de m'avoir aidé et soutenu pendant tout ce temps.)** **et moi! Je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir son texte de son côté, intitulé Attends-Moi.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

REBORN

Des frissons. D'excitation, d'appréhension mais aussi d'autre chose. Un sentiment indescriptible enveloppait les nouveaux internes en psychiatrie en cette matinée aux accents automnales. Ils étaient trois à avoir gagné leur place au Beacon Memorial Hospital, l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus prestigieux du pays avec à sa tête le professeur Victoriano, psychiatre autant adulé que controversé, auteur d'une seule et unique thèse qui avait secoué le monde de la médecine. Enfant surdoué, né dans une famille richissime, le jeune Ruvik Victoriano avait commencé à étudier la médecine à l'âge de 14 ans. Diplômé et major de sa promotion, orphelin et unique héritier d'une fortune à 18 ans, il avait transformé une aile du manoir familial en hôpital psychiatrique, spécialité qui continuait de le fasciner au-delà de l'entendement, et s'était imposé en à peine 2 ans comme une pointure dans le domaine. Assisté de deux confrères triés sur le volet et étudiés dans les moindres détails, les docteurs Marcelo et Valerio Jimenez, son établissement psychiatrique spécialisé dans les troubles mentaux graves et patients extrêmement violents était le plus prisé par les internes malgré les refus à répétitions de son gérant. Jusqu'à maintenant.

En rang dans le grand hall de pierres sombres, les trois privilégiés peinaient à masquer leur impatience. Ils allaient enfin avoir la chance de rencontrer le grand Ruvik Victoriano, le fantôme comme il était surnommé dans le milieu. Personne ne connaissait le psychiatre. Refusant de montrer son visage, ses conférences faisaient grand bruit à chacune d'elles, autant sur le fond que sur la forme. Seulement animées d'une voix grave et glaçante qui débitait avec lenteur théorie effrayante et diverses «atrocités » sur cet organe mystérieux qu'est le cerveau humain, les conférences du docteur Victoriano frisaient la révolte dans le milieu de la psychiatrie et de la neurologie. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient au sujet de l'homme, tantôt alimentées par de la haine, d'autre fois par de la simple curiosité. Était-il déformé, brûlé ou encore mutilé ? Ou seulement un illuminé qui voulait faire parler de lui sans résultats probants? Il était la cible parfaite des grands pontes de la neuropsychologie, voyant en ce petit opportun fils à papa l'élément perturbateur qui étiolait au fil du temps leurs théories ancrées depuis longtemps dans le monde médical.

Les jeunes internes détaillaient de leurs yeux ébahis le vaste hall. Vu de l'extérieur, l'hôpital avait l'allure d'un vieux château, entouré de son jardin bien entretenu mais l'intérieur avait été aménagé avec modernité tout en gardant l'âme de la demeure. Un immense tableau trônait au-dessus de la lourde porte d'entrée, représentant les parents Victoriano. Une plaque commémorative accompagnait le chef d'œuvre pour les remercier de leur généreux don. Un double escalier en pierre encerclait le comptoir d'accueil, menant à l'étage du personnel. Un des internes cru déceler une ombre mais une porte en bois massif s'ouvrit derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Les internes retinrent leur souffle, l'adrénaline pulsant dans leurs veines. Mais l'excitation retomba avec la puissance d'un éclair un soir d'été lorsque les docteurs Jimenez en sortirent, tenant blouses, badges et dossiers dans les bras. Le plus âgé des deux pris la parole :

_ Jeunes gens, bienvenu au Beacon Memorial Hospital. (Il leur tendit la main à chacun) Marcelo Jimenez, je serais votre référent pour cette première année.

Le deuxième medecin disposa une blouse et un pass magnétique à chaque interne.

_ Valerio Jimenez. Neuropsychiatre en second de l'établissement. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous faire découvrir les lieux.

Chaque interne enfila sa blouse et pinça son pass sur la poitrine. Leurs visages retrouvaient un peu d'exaltation mais tous gardaient le silence, écrasés par cette ambiance froide et austère habituelle aux établissements psychiatriques. Le docteur Marcelo leur dicta les diverses consignes de sécurité en compagnie des patients et le fonctionnement de l'établissement en leur donnant plusieurs dossiers épais. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile de gauche, sécurisée par des caméras et des portes à fermeture magnétique, abritant les patients atteints des maladies les moins graves et les plus gérables. Lorsque la porte se referma dans leur dos, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Ruvik Victoriano descendit le grand escalier d'un pas félin. Il avait fait le bon choix. Son plan était sur le point d'aboutir, il le sentait. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière salle d'où étaient sortis les deux médecins. Le mur de gauche de la petite pièce était recouvert d'écran de surveillance, il s'y installa après avoir récupéré les dossiers de chaque interne dans son placard personnel, verrouillé.

Ruvik ouvrit le premier dossier : Judi KIDMAN. Résultats brillants, deuxième de sa promotion. Il observa sa première proie évoluer sur les écrans, détaillant son visage, ses expressions. Ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré lui donnaient un air sévère, ses traits restés figés à la vue des patients, pas un sourcillement, ni un froissement musculaire. Il resta un long moment ainsi, s'imprégnant des traits de la jeune femme et tourna finalement la page du dossier. En gros caractère s'étalaient quelques mots manuscrits : AMBITIEUSE. MENTAL SOLIDE. De ses doigts fins, il prit son stylo et rajouta : N'ÉPROUVE AUCUNE EMPATHIE. SUJET VIABLE. Il l'observa encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir le dossier suivant : Joseph ODA. Résultats moyens. Sujet à des excès de colère. Ah, celui-ci était intéressant. Il se lança dans la contemplation du jeune homme aux lunettes. Il avait un tic nerveux à l'œil gauche et son muscle mandibulaire était saillant. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres fines de Ruvik. Il tourna la page du dossier et l'annota : EMPLI DE HAINE. DÉCLENCHEUR VARIABLE ET « ENFANTIN ». Un rire rauque résonna dans la gorge du médecin. Il rajouta en appuyant avec plus de force sur la mine : FACILE A DÉTRUIRE. Enfin, il ouvrit le dernier dossier : Sebastian CASTELLANO. Résultats médiocres. Instable, sujet en dépression. Ses yeux suivirent le jeune homme sur les écrans. Débraillé, des cernes violettes sous les yeux, il était voûté et semblait fuir tout contact humain. Une profonde lassitude imprégnait ses traits fatigués. Un détail intrigua Ruvik, un éclat furtif dans le regard de sa victime.

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu caches ton regard. Tu es plus fort que tu ne laisses voir.

Animé par l'excitation, il tourna vivement la page et griffonna : ESPRIT FAIBLE MAIS PEUT RECELER DE BELLES SURPRISES. Satisfait, Ruvik referma ses dossiers et les rangea dans son placard qu'il n'oublia pas de verrouiller. Puis, il se dirigea au fond de la pièce où se trouvait son ordinateur. Il le laissa s'allumer tandis que ses pensées filaient à toute allure dans son esprit. Ces sujets tests étaient parfaits, presque à point. Bientôt, il atteindrait son but. Redescendant sur Terre, il s'identifia et ouvrit un dossier intitulé « WITHERS L ». Une nouvelle fenêtre apparue devant ses yeux, une nouvelle caméra de surveillance. Un jeune à la peau d'albâtre était assis à même le sol banc molletonné, il fixait une peinture représentant un champ de tournesols et semblait marmonner quelque chose. Ruvik enclencha les enceintes de son ordinateur et les murmures du patient envahir bientôt la pièce.

_ Perdre la tête. Perdre la tête.

Le médecin zooma sur le visage du patient. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient en mèches sur sa peau de lait, masquant à demi les yeux translucides du jeune homme. De grosses larmes creusaient des sillons jusqu'à ses lèvres bardées de cicatrices blanchâtres. La douleur se lisait sur ses traits encore juvéniles. Ruvik suivit de son doigt le chemin d'une larme. Son visage se durcit, plus dur que le marbre.  
_ Ta douleur va s'apaiser, Leslie. Comme je t'ai promis.  
Un sanglot secoua la cage thoracique du patient. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains ensanglantées et hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Dans son bureau, le psychiatre achevait son dessein. Se nourrir de la souffrance de l'être aimé pour briser les verrous, démolir les barrières. Se dépasser. Le jeune homme colla son front à la peinture et laissa une traînée de sang sur le mur immaculé.

_ Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau cerveau.

* * *

Le groupe stoppa finalement devant une nouvelle porte métallique où s'étalait en gros caractère au-dessus du chambranle : ACCÈS INTERDIT AUX PERSONNES NON ACCRÉDITÉES. Kidman allait demander la raison de cette restriction lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme en blouse, une pile de couvertures blanches dans les mains. Elle leur offrit un sourire chaleureux qui fit apparaître quelques rides autour de ses yeux et réchauffa le cœur glacé des internes.

_ Bienvenus jeunes gens ! Enfin un peu de sang neuf dans ces murs ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Tatianna, je suis l'infirmière en chef de ce lieu.

Tous se présentèrent à tour de rôle, Judi en tête, avant qu'elle ne doive s'éclipser.

_ Vous m'excuserez mais je dois continuer à préparer le travail du Docteur. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance en temps voulu ! Bonne continuation à vous !

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir laissa une odeur délicate de fleurs derrière elle. Un silence s'en suivit avant que le docteur Marcelo ne prenne la parole, coupant court à leurs interrogations.

_ Notre méthode de traitement inclut la prise en charge totale d'un patient par son médecin traitant, de la médication à la thérapie pure. Tatianna est la seule infirmière ici pour la raison où elle n'intervient pas sur nos patients hormis dans cette partie du bâtiment où elle assiste le docteur Victoriano.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Enfin, son nom était lâché. Il n'était finalement pas un fantôme, il existait ! D'autres théories fumeuses faisaient lieu que Ruvik Victoriano n'était qu'un pseudonyme utilisé par un médecin quelconque souhaitant faire parler de lui mais les internes étaient convaincus de son existence propre. Ce bâtiment, cette ambiance, cette façon de travailler si rigoureuse et individualisée à chaque patient, tout possédait l'âme du médecin.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, les futurs médecins furent conduits à l'étage du personnel où ils découvrirent leur salle de pause et les dortoirs, tous ayant préféré être hébergé sur place. Enfin, ils allèrent au réfectoire profiter de leur premier petit déjeuner offert par l'établissement avant de commencer leur première garde d'internat, encadrés par les docteurs Jimenez, étouffés sous le poids de l'ombre de Ruvik Victoriano.

Les semaines passèrent dans la monotonie des couloirs du Memorial Beacon Hospital. Les internes avaient peu à peu pris leurs marques et leurs habitudes auprès des patients qui leur avaient été attribués et évolué à leur rythme, aidés par les docteurs Jimenez et Tatianna. Cette dernière était leur touche de couleur dans ces murs gris et blancs. Toujours bien maquillée d'une bouche carmin et habillée de ces vestes assorties, sa présence suffisait à redonner le sourire. Son parfum de fleurs imprégnait les murs sur son passage. Elle leur avait montré les moindres recoins de leurs secteurs d'activité, de la pharmacie à la buanderie, leur avait donné des conseils sur comment abordé les patients pour ne pas les braquer.

Enhardis par cette confiance mutuelle, les internes commençaient à enquêter sur les différents secrets qui planaient sur les lieux à commencer par la présence du docteur Victoriano.

_ Il viendra se présenter à vous en temps voulu. Ne lui en voulait pas, il est.. Il viendra, n'en doutez pas.

Et ils ne purent rien savoir de plus sur leur mentor. Alors, ils se concentrèrent sur l'aile privée. Sebastian, qui était le plus discret du groupe et le plus sous-estimé par ses collègues, était le plus curieux sur ce lieu.

_ Ce sont les patients du Docteur Victoriano qui s'y trouvent, les cas les plus complexes et instables de l'établissement.

L'infirmière les avait guidé jusqu'au poste de sécurité où se trouvaient les écrans de surveillance de chaque chambre. Elle avait tapé un code crypté et trois nouveaux écrans étaient apparus devant eux. Les internes s'étaient rapprochés, curieux de connaitre ces patients si spéciaux et secrets. Sur le premier écran, un homme à la carrure impressionnante déambulait dans une large pièce molletonnée. Il avait un masque en plastique blanc qui couvrait le bas de son visage et ses mains étaient recouvertes de moufles solidement attachées aux poignets. Sur un deuxième écran, deux hommes se tenaient l'un à face de l'autre, assis en tailleur. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être heureux, se souriaient. L'homme de droite semblait aveugle, regardant un coin de la pièce sans cligner des yeux. Cette chambre était plus grande que la première et, après une observation minutieuse, les internes avaient compris qu'une paroi en verre séparait les deux hommes. Enfin, le troisième écran ne laissait voir qu'un point de lumière blanche aveuglante.

_ Le docteur Victoriano est actuellement en consultation avec ce patient et désire garder l'intimité qui lui convient. Il vous expliquera ces cas un par un lorsqu'il vous déclarera prêts.

Et les écrans disparurent.

L'impatience commençait à grandir chez les internes. Presque 4 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première garde. Ils avaient leur propre patient maintenant, avaient réussi à créer un climat de confiance entre eux et les différents malades. Les docteurs Jimenez commençaient à leur laisser de plus en plus de liberté, les laissant s'épanouir individuellement sans mettre en danger la vie des pensionnaires. Ils étaient prêts ! Pourquoi donc le docteur Victoriano ne se montrait-il pas ?

* * *

Ruvik vérifia pour la seconde fois l'emplacement de la lampe. Face caméra. Parfait. Il avait autorisé Tatianna à assouvir, en partie, la curiosité des internes mais jamais il ne les autoriserait à épier ses thérapies, surtout pas avec Leslie. Avec lenteur, le médecin fit volte-face dans la pièce monochrome. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune patient était à quelques centimètres de lui, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux innocents. Ses mains étaient fortement serrées contre sa poitrine, tétanisant ses biceps mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il murmurait en boucle le prénom du médecin.

_ Ruvik. Ruvik. Ruvik.

Celui-ci se déplaça au centre de la pièce, tenant dans ses mains une pile de coussins blancs et un drap. Il disposa, sans gestes brusques, les coussins en cercle au sol, Leslie sur les talons, qui piétinait, ses murmures gagnant en intensité. Un frisson désagréable, animé par la haine remonta le long de l'échine du médecin. _Comme toujours_. Enfin, Ruvik déplia le drap et le jeune homme vient spontanément s'enrouler dedans. Ainsi protégé, il se laissa tomber sur les coussins et mâchonna un bout de son drap, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le médecin se retint de soupirer trop fortement pour ne pas perturber le jeune homme. Il en avait assez de tout ça, il était temps que ça se termine. Sa patience atteignait ses limites et les séances avec Leslie, qui avant étaient synonymes de ressourcement, ne faisait désormais qu'attiser son désir de vengeance et d'obtenir réparation. Qu'importe le prix.

Il s'installa sur une pile de coussins et Leslie vint naturellement poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Ses grands yeux brillaient, d'amour, d'incompréhension, de douleur, ce qui faisait se consumer Ruvik de l'intérieur. La main du médecin vint déplacer les mèches couleur neige du front de son.. Ami. La seule personne qui le connaissait réellement. La seule personne qui avait su voir en lui.

Détruit. Leslie était détruit. Grillé de l'intérieur. A cause d'EUX. Ces médecins incapables, ces infirmières trop prétentieuses. Il le vengerait, Ruvik lui avait promis. Les yeux dans les yeux, ceux du médecin emplis d'une rage sans nom dans ceux de Leslie, vide d'incompréhension. Une petite main gelée vint caresser sa joue droite, sa cicatrice. Il sourit au jeune homme qui gazouilla tel un enfant.

_ Bientôt, tu redeviendras toi-même.

Leslie le fixa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'était plus capable de formuler ses pensées correctement, ne pouvant dans de rares cas que prononcer quelques mots. La frustration se lisait quelques fois sur son visage juvénile mais la plupart du temps, il ne se rendait compte de rien, détaché complètement de son esprit et de la réalité. Au prix d'un grand effort, il réussit à formuler sa pensée.

_ Promesse.

Et le cœur de pierre de Ruvik se serra.

* * *

Les internes remplissaient leurs dossiers dans la salle de contrôle. La porte de service ouverte, ils faisaient aussi office d'accueil pour les pauvres gens qui espéraient trouver un endroit où passer l'hiver et soigner leurs maux. Joseph avait été impressionné la première fois où il avait tenu l'accueil par le nombre de pauvres âmes qui venaient en quête de rédemption. Mais les consignes étaient claires : pas de nouvelles admissions jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La tête baissée sur le comptoir, le jeune interne finissaient de remplir ces dossiers en soupirant. Il détestait la façon de travailler dans cet établissement. Il était destiné à être psychiatre, pas infirmier. Il ne voulait pas administrer les médicaments et encore moins laver les patients. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça ! Même si au début de la formation, il gardait sa détermination dans l'espoir de rencontrer le grand Victoriano, après 5 mois de travail ici, sa volonté faiblissait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant s'infiltrer le froid hivernal dans le hall de pierre. Un homme en blouse entra accompagné d'un jeune patient, il lui tenait fermement le bras gauche. Joseph ne pouvait pas voir le visage du médecin, masqué sous la légère capuche de son vêtement. Le jeune homme attira rapidement son attention. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête, des mèches de cheveux blancs collés par le front mais il gardait le sourire. De sa main droite, il traçait des lignes imaginaires dans l'air semblant suivre la trajectoire d'un papillon invisible. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et se tournait de temps à autre vers l'homme en blanc, comme cherchant son approbation. Ils arrivèrent au comptoir et le patient eu un sursaut de peur en découvrant les internes. Avec violence, il essaya de se détacher de la poigne de fer de son accompagnateur mais pu seulement se cacher derrière son dos, tordant son bras dans une position improbable.

_ Désolé Monsieur, pas de nouvelles admissions. Je peux vous conseiller de vous rendre au Bellevue Hosp..

_ Je pense être encore le bienvenu dans mon propre établissement.

La voix était sèche et claquante. Le médecin releva la tête et dévoila un regard aussi glacial que les lieux. Joseph sentit un frisson mordant lui traverser le corps, comme foudroyé sur place. Judi et Sebastian firent leur apparition, intrigués par cette voix si familière mais si effrayante à la fois. Ils stoppèrent en apercevant l'homme. Une énorme cicatrice de brûlure mangeait le côté droit de son visage et ses yeux gris étaient si pénétrants que ça en était dérangeant.

_ Je vous retrouve devant la porte de l'aile privée dans 5 minutes. Ne vous avisez pas de me faire attendre. Et emmenez votre matière grise pour une fois, ça vous changera Monsieur Oda.

L'intéressé avala difficilement sa salive, honteux de faire si mauvais impression auprès de son mentor. Avec fébrilité, il rangea ses dossiers et regarda s'éloigner le médecin avec son patient, qui était accroché comme un enfant à son bras. Judi passa à côté de lui, triomphante.

_ Mon pauvre Joseph. Pris en flagrant délit d'anti professionnalisme. Ta carrière est finie.

Et elle s'éloigna, faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles sombres. Sebastian la suivit, un étrange sentiment d'insécurité lui courant le long de l'échine.

* * *

Lorsque Ruvik Victoriano ouvrit la porte tant convoitée, les trois internes se tenaient prêts, blouses et badges ajustés, carnet à la main. Le médecin prit le temps de les scruter des pieds à la tête, les mettant mal à l'aise consciencieusement. Les garçons se sentirent rapidement gênés, baissant les yeux, de légers tics animant leurs épaules. Seule Kidman resta stoïque.

_ Monsieur Oda. La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez conseiller un autre établissement, ayez au moins la décence d'en choisir un de qualité.

L'intéressé ferma les yeux, de plus en plus mal. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard du médecin et, à la réflexion, il se demanda s'il y arriverait un jour. Jamais il n'avait vu regard si pénétrant. Pourtant pas très grand, le psychiatre vous écrasait de sa simple présence.

_ Monsieur Castellano. Si vous continuez de vous voûter ainsi, les patients vous dévoreront. Peut-être que cette attitude convient à l'accompagnement des anxieux chroniques, comme vous en avez désormais la responsabilité, mais je peux vous assurer que passée cette porte, vous serez anéanti dans les minutes qui suivront.

Sebastian avala sa salive en se redressant, soutenant le regard du médecin. Ruvik esquissa un demi-sourire avant de se tourner vers Judi qui perdait patience.

_ Et vous Mademoiselle Kidmann je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de fermer cette blouse et de troquer vos talons pour les chaussures de sécurité qui vous ont été confiées.

Judi se tétanisa de honte et rougit. Les doigts tremblants, elle arrangea sa blouse alors que les garçons essayaient de masquer leur sourire triomphant.

_ Rangez ces carnets.

Et le docteur Victoriano disparut dans l'aile sécurisée. Après une seconde d'hésitation, les trois internes le suivirent avant que la porte ne se referme.

Ruvik ouvrit la trappe d'observation de la première cellule et les internes s'approchèrent avec méfiance. Sebastian retint un sursaut de recul lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme muselé qu'ils avaient observé sur les écrans. Celui-ci se tenait à un mètre de la porte, soufflant comme un taureau prêt à charger. Son regard fou restait fixé sur la porte.

_ Le verre est teinté, ne tremblez pas.

Un relâchement musculaire se fit sentir sur les trapèzes des internes.

_ Le sadique. Inutile de connaitre sa véritable identité, il vous déchiquettera si vous l'évoquez. Atteint de schizophrénie psychotique se manifestant par des crises incontrôlées de grande violence. Tueur en série à l'origine d'une vingtaine de meurtres en l'espace d'un mois. Traité avec des neuroleptiques pour limiter la maladie et suivi en psychothérapie psychanalytique dans le but de trouver l'origine de ce mal.

Les internes essayèrent de retenir le plus d'informations possibles, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer un peu plus le mépris du médecin. Ils allèrent à la deuxième cellule où étaient retenus les deux patients séparés par la vitre.

_ Les jumeaux, Zehn et Neun, ce dernier étant l'homme aveugle à droite de la pièce. Cas rare de dédoublement de la personnalité. Stables lorsqu'ils sont réunis, leurs personnalités néfastes prennent le contrôle dès qu'ils sont séparés. Par mesure de sécurité, ils sont maintenus physiquement séparés par cette paroi mais peuvent communiquer grâce aux encoches dans le verre. Ils sont sous antidépresseurs et suivent des séances d'hypnose dans le but d'éradiquer ces personnalités malsaines. Avec l'aide du docteur Marcelo Jimenez, nous avons commencé les hypnoses jointes qui nous donnent de bons résultats. Vous allez désormais pouvoir y participer.

L'excitation se fit sentir chez les internes. Ils étaient enfin au cœur de l'action véritable ! Ruvik marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ouvrir la dernière trappe.

_ Faites attention à ce patient. Il a été victime de mauvais traitement dans son précédent établissement et est difficilement abordable.

Il dévoila le jeune patient qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt dans le hall de l'établissement, trempé et craintif. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et gouttaient sur le sol ensanglanté. Il fixait ses mains lacérées et pleuraient à s'en étouffer.

_ Leslie. Diagnostiqué comme étant atteint de TOC après le décès de ses parents. Il a été traité avec de la paroxetine à trop fortes doses.

Ruvik laissa planer un silence. Les internes regardaient le jeune patient s'écorcher les mains avec ses propres ongles. Tous semblaient affectés par le sort de Leslie, se demanda comment il avait pu être avant.

_ Le traitement a endommagé irrémédiablement son cerveau, le bloquant dans une peur et une souffrance psychologique constantes. Il n'est plus du tout médicamenté et est sous observation constante.

Interloquée, Kidman ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

_ Mais s'il ne subit aucun traitement, pourquoi est-il interné ici ? Il devrait plutôt être en maison de repos et..

_ Et laisser sa place à de vrais patients, mademoiselle Kidman ?

Celle-ci approuva, souhaitant défendre ses opinions face à cet homme qui la déstabilisait de plus en plus. C'était donc ça le secret du grand Ruvik Victoriano ? Un pauvre ado devenu attardé à cause d'une erreur de diagnostic ?

_ Sachez mademoiselle Kidman qu'à aucun moment je ne vous ai demandé votre avis. Leslie suit une thérapie créée sur mesure visant à retrouver sa personnalité et réactiver les paries de son cerveau endommagé sans suivi médicamenteux. Il est le patient le plus exigeant de l'établissement et nécessite la prise en charge la plus complète à l'image d'un nouveau-né. Je vous serais donc gré de garder vos commentaires désobligeants pour vous si nous ne souhaitez pas être remerciée sur le champ.

La voix était claire et posée, sans mot plus haut que l'autre. Pourtant, Judi Kidman ne put supporter le poids des mots et la menace sous-jacente qui en suintait et dû sortir pour ne pas pleurer devant son bourreau. Joseph et Sebastian, mal à l'aise au possible, se sentirent glacés de l'intérieur. Si le médecin arrivait si facilement à briser un être comme Kidman, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

Le docteur continua ses instructions comme si cette intervention n'avait jamais eu lieu.

_ Vous n'entrerez jamais dans cette chambre seuls Nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son admission et il n'est pas question de réduire ces efforts à néant.

Ruvik se dirigea vers la petite buanderie située au bout du couloir. Il en sortit une boule de coton qu'il imbiba de solution antiseptique, une bande et un drap. Sans un mot, il déverrouilla la chambre de Leslie et les internes se massèrent devant la petite trappe. Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête et retrouva le sourire malgré le sang qui coulait de ses plaies.

_ Ruvik. Ruvik.

L'intéressé s'assit en tailleur à côté du patient et posa le drap derrière lui. Délicatement, il prit une par une les mains de Leslie et passer le coton sur les plaies. Il sortit ensuite la bande cohésive et les enroula avec douceur et dextérité autour des mains soignées. Le jeune patient regardait faire son médecin, ne cessant de répéter son nom. De sa main bandée, il effleura la cicatrice de Ruvik. Celui-ci laissa le contact s'éterniser avant de prendre le drap où s'enroula Leslie comme à son habitude. Le docteur l'installa devant la peinture représentant les tournesols qui happa aussitôt l'attention du patient.

Les internes regardaient faire le médecin avec intérêt et admiration. Il était d'une patience infinie avec son patient. Ils le regardèrent le moucher et effacer les traces de sang qui maculaient son visage avant de nettoyer le sang frais étalé au sol. Puis, il peigna de ses doigts les mèches rebelles blanches encore humides. Il resta un moment avec Leslie puis ressorti finalement lorsque celui-ci tomba endormi, mâchouillant son coin de drap.

Ruvik fut accueilli par le regard admiratif de ses internes. Il leur fit signe de les suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans poser de question.

_ Vous devez avoir compris, excepté peut-être vous Monsieur Oda, que le but de sa thérapie est d'associer des habitudes, des souvenirs de son enfance dans le but de calmer ses souffrances. Pour ce qu'il est de sa peur, c'est un travail de confiance qui se tisse depuis des années. Nous essaierons, étape par étape, de vous faire entrer dans sa bulle mais ne soyez pas optimistes, les docteur Jimenez n'ont jamais réussi.

Ils retournèrent à l'accueil où se trouvaient Judi. Elle avait repris contenance et continuer de remplir ses papiers. Avec nonchalance, Ruvik leur donna à chacun les dossiers du sadique et des jumeaux.

_ Trois patients, trois internes, pour le moment (il regarda Joseph et Judi avec insistance). Je vous laisse le week-end pour vous imprégner de ces cas et vous les attribuer. Nous verrons lundi si vous avez fait preuve de clairvoyance.

Et il s'éclipsa tel un spectre dans l'ombre du grand escalier de pierre. Joseph fut le premier à sortir de cette transe étrange dans laquelle ils étaient plongés et se jeta corps et âme dans les dossiers, désireux de se racheter. Puis Kidman le suivit dans sa démarche, haineuse.

_ Quand je pense que j'ai tout donné pour bosser avec ce type pour au final me faire traiter comme ça ! Un taré qui soigne des tarés !

Elle partit s'isoler dans le poste de sécurité et les garçons remarquèrent qu'elle avait changé de chaussures. Elle avait obéit, se pliant aux exigences du bourreau. Sebastian fut le dernier à réagir. Il était le seul à être passé à travers les mailles acérées du filet du médecin. Pour quelles raison ? Lui qui avait des résultats très moyens et qui était tombé dans une spirale de mal être depuis son entrée ici, allant même jusqu'à être effrayé par ces propres collègues. Et si la chance commençait à tourner ? Ragaillardi, il plongea dans les dossiers.

* * *

Ruvik soupira lourdement, une main soutenant sa tête lourde, alors qu'il regardait les internes évoluer sur les écrans de surveillance. Kidman avait choisi le sadique. Assise dans la cellule, il la voyait prendre des notes, son air pincé scotché sur son visage, le patient lui tournait le dos, s'opposant à la moindre coopération. Depuis maintenant près de deux mois, les internes avaient pris en charge ses patients et il assistait avec dépit à la destruction complète de ses années de thérapie avec eux. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si incompétents ? Sur le deuxième écran, les garçons s'essayaient avec un peu plus de réussite à l'hypnose jointe. Neun, sous la responsabilité de Castellano, semblait paisible et en totale harmonie avec la voix de son médecin. Bien. Le choix se confirmait peu à peu.

Après un énième soupir, Ruvik éteignit les écrans. Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortir l'énorme dossier au nom de Leslie dans lequel il récupéra deux clichés d'IRM crâniens. Sur le premier, le cerveau était sombre dans de nombreuses zones, comme mort alors que le deuxième montrait un cerveau entièrement illuminé. Il avait enfin réussi. Le cerveau de Leslie était guéri, reconstruit, soigné grâce à lui. S'inspirant des dernières recherches sur la maladie d'Alzheimer, Ruvik avait consacré ces dernières années à la culture de cellules souches dans le but de soigner le cerveau endommagé de son patient. Au terme d'injections hebdomadaires dans les zones mortes et de stimulis quotidiens avec la thérapie, l'activité s'était relancée dans la tête de Leslie. Les cellules avaient fait leur travail et s'étaient fusionnées créant ainsi un nouveau tissu cérébral, sain. Il ne lui manquait qu'un élément pour faire revenir Leslie à lui. Des ondes cérébrales. Pas question d'être un docteur Frankenstein. Pour réveiller un cerveau, rien de tel que l'énergie propre d'un autre cerveau. C'était la raison de la présence des internes, trois cerveaux à disposition prêts à être branchés à Leslie. La machine à Ruvik fonctionnait, il le savait, il l'avait déjà fait. Et il était temps de recommencer.

* * *

Le docteur Victoriano attendait les internes dans le couloir lorsqu'ils achevèrent leurs entrevues avec leurs patients. Il avait eu le temps de préparer Leslie, lui expliquant que les internes allaient venir le voir à tour de rôle. Le jeune patient s'était contenté de le regarder de ses yeux plein d'amour et de lui sourire. Alors il les avait attendus, ses petits cerveaux plein d'activité, se préparant intérieurement à lancer l'assaut final à des années de batailles.

_ Aujourd'hui, je vais autoriser un de vous à m'assister dans la thérapie de Leslie.

Les internes se regardèrent furtivement, se jaugeant, se demandant lequel allait obtenir les faveurs du médecin. Bien qu'ils soient épanouis et considérés à leur juste valeur, leur but ultime était d'assister réellement le docteur Victoriano et non pas uniquement passer derrière lui. Ils le fixèrent, attendant avec fébrilité le nom de l'heureux élu.

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui désignera l'interne autorisé.

Ruvik se délecta de l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur leurs visages. S'ils avaient dû en venir aux mains pour gagner leur place, ils l'auraient fait, tels des animaux cherchant leur place dans la chaîne.

_ Leslie choisira.

Le médecin fit signe à Joseph de s'avancer. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du patient, Ruvik en tête. Leslie attendait à quelques centimètres de la porte. Ruvik était parti trop vite tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas normal. Son Ruvik restait longtemps d'habitude et le peignait comme le faisait Maman avant. Puis, il lui parlait du champ où il courait avec Papa pour attraper et étudier les papillons et des tournesols, des fleurs soleil qui se retournent sur son passage parce que, lui, il était un soleil, celui de Ruvik. Non, il était parti trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Il ne l'avait même pas bordé avec le drap de Mamie ! Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Leslie se jeta dans les bras de Ruvik et se serra contre son torse à en étouffer. Ses petites mains se crispaient compulsivement sur la blouse de Ruvik, au rythme de ses lamentations.

_ Ruvik. Parti trop vite.

_ Je suis là.

Le médecin passa ses doigts dans les mèches de son patient, geste qui l'apaisa sur l'instant. Joseph, sur les talons du médecin, se sentit de trop mais resta tout de même dans la pièce. Il était là pour gagner sa place, hors de question de capituler à peine entré. Il allait devoir s'adapter à ce lien qui unissait le docteur et son patient, ce lien étrange qui semblait dépasser de loin le statut professionnel. Mais, après concertation entre eux, les internes avaient décidé de faire abstraction. Oui, cette relation était plus complexe qu'elle ne laissait voir mais le docteur Victoriano était le meilleur, un professionnel à la réputation infaillible, alors qu'importe. Ils accordaient une confiance aveugle à leur mentor pour leur apprendre le meilleur du métier.

Après quelques instants, le jeune patient calma son chagrin et planta son regard humide dans celui, surpris, de Joseph. L'interne n'osa pas bouger de peur d'effrayer le malade mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le voir. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son visage mais aucune émotion ne les traversait, pas de peur, ni de curiosité. Rien. Ruvik s'éloigna de Leslie, souhaitant le voir évoluer dans la même pièce avec un autre que lui. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'installa dans un coin et observa. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir en tailleur et se mit à parler tout seul. Il tenait dans ses mains un bout de tissu taché de sang, sa bande cohésive, et s'amusait à l'enrouler autour de ses doigts, d'un côté puis de l'autre. Joseph jeta un regard interrogatif au médecin, mais celui ne lui accorda aucune attention, le testant, le laissant choisir la marche à suivre seul. Alors, il s'avança vers le patient et commença à lui parler.

_ Leslie, je suis le docteur Oda, je vais assister le docteur Victoriano pour tes prochaines thérapies. Peut-être.

_ Ruvik.

_ Oui avec Ruvik.

Joseph, encouragé par ce premier mot échangé, s'installa face à lui. Il essaya d'accrocher son regard mais en vain, Leslie gardant obstinément son attention sur ses mains. L'interne s'insista pas et préféra continuer de lui parler.

_ Est-ce que tu as retenu comment je m'appelle ?

_ Ruvik.

_ Non Leslie. Moi c'est le docteur Oda. Tu as quel âge ?

_ Ruvik.

L'interne jeta un regard au médecin, qui ne broncha pas. Il pensait avoir réussi à communiquer avec le patient mais il semblait qu'il en était finalement bien loin. Il se racla la gorge ce qui fit sursauter Leslie. Sur la défensive, il recula et mit un bout de la bande dans sa bouche qu'il mâchonna.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

_ Perdre la tête. Perdre la tête.

_ Non, tu ne perds pas la tête.

L'interne se leva et s'avança vers lui, la main tendue en signe de paix. Il savait qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air. La peur commençait à briller dans les yeux de Leslie et ses mains se seraient compulsivement dans l'air.

_ Excuse-moi. Tu veux bien te rapprocher et discuter ?

Un cri étouffé et rauque résonna dans la pièce alors que le jeune homme se roula en boule. Joseph soupira et baissa la tête. Il avait échoué. Il se recula et laissa sa place à Ruvik qui s'était approché. Lorsque la main du médecin effleura le crane blanc, le patient se lova contre lui et commença à babiller ses habituels propos.

_ Ruvik protège moi.

_ Sortez.

Joseph s'exécuta, penaud. Jusqu'au bout, il aura déçu le médecin. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Judi l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire faux alors que Seb lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule.

_ Alors Joseph ? Encore un échec ? Tu les collectionnes ma parole.

Bouillant de rage, Oda s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible sous peine de la frapper. Il n'en pouvait plus de prendre sur lui. Voilà des semaines que sa rage le rongeait de l'intérieur, le rendant fébrile à la moindre contrariété. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts, il se trouvait en formation dans un établissement prestigieux et ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air, mais ses barrières déjà malmenées étaient sur le point de céder. Tremblant, il préféra retourner s'enfermer dans son dortoir, refusant de voir Kidman jubiler comme une reine.

Sure d'elle, celle-ci entra dans la pièce lorsque Ruvik lui fit signe. Leslie était à nouveau au centre de la pièce, il fixait désormais le tableau accroché par le mur. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentir la présence de l'étrangère. Judi s'installa directement face à lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Un cri déchirant explosa dans les tympans de la femme. Leslie se rua à l'opposé de la pièce, se tenant la tête, les yeux exorbités. L'aura de la femme médecin l'engloutissait tout entier, le noyant d'émotions contradictoires. La peur, l'ambition, la colère, un tsunami ravageait l'esprit sensible et empathique du patient. Perdue, Judi tenta un pas en avant mais fut retenue par la poigne de fer du médecin. Celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien, lui glaçant le sang jusqu'à l'os.

_ Sortez immédiatement !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et fuit rapidement la pièce, souhaitant plus que tout ne plus entendre les cris du patient qui la transperçaient de part en part. Une fois sortie, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur opposé, peinant à reprendre son souffle. C'était elle. Elle qui était à l'origine des cris de terreur de Leslie. Elle qui l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements en quelques secondes à peine par la seule force de sa présence. Était-elle un monstre ? Leslie était capable de percevoir les auras, de ressentir les émotions enfouies au plus profond d'un être. Qu'avait-il pu voir au fond d'elle pour avoir une telle réaction ?

_ Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre.

Pantelante, elle s'éloigna, les larmes dévalant ses joues, récitant sa litanie comme un pénitent.

Le cœur battant, Sebastian attendait son tour. C'était sa chance, il devait la saisir à tout prix. Le docteur Victoriano avait toujours était plutôt conciliant avec lui et il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire regretter cette attitude. Il semblait lui avoir donné sa chance depuis leur première rencontre. C'était son heure de gloire.

Revigoré, il pénétra dans la pièce. Ruvik était assis contre le mur face à l'entrée, Leslie à ses côtés. Le patient capta le regard de Sebastian dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il était détendu et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres abîmées.

L'interne s'avança prudemment, surpris par l'attitude du malade. Il avait assisté aux confrontations précédentes et jamais n'aurait imaginé la sienne ainsi. Timidement, Leslie se leva et vint à sa rencontre en piétinant. Avec curiosité, il détailla son visage.

_ Ami.

Sebastian eut un hoquet de surprise qui fit éclater de rire Leslie qui se mit à frapper des mains comme un enfant. Derrière eux, le sourire de Ruvik s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre. Sa cicatrice se plissa, donnant un air de cruelle satisfaction sur son visage mutilé.

_ Félicitation Sebastian.

Félicitation petit cerveau.

* * *

Ses pas la guidèrent devant le dortoir comme mus par une volonté invisible de se faire pardonner. Judi entra dans la pièce sans frapper et trouva Joseph fixant le mur, les poings serraient contre la tapisserie. Les épaules basses, elle murmura à bout de souffle.

_ Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir Joseph. Je suis un monstre. Un monstre de la pire espèce. Un être sadique s'abreuvant de la souffrance des autres.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belles. Elle tremblait, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses propres bras, laissant surement des marques. Elle continua sa confession souhaitant expier ses monstruosités, ses péchés. Elle n'était pas un bourreau, elle ne voulait pas en être un.

Obnubilée par sa rédemption, elle ne fit pas attention à Joseph qui s'approchait d'elle, un éclat dans la main. Et lorsqu'enfin elle releva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son rédempteur, sa lame perforant sa poitrine, elle se sentit libérer. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Encore sous le choc, Sebastian essayait de suivre les babillements de Leslie. Celui-ci agitait ses petites mains dans tous les sens essayant de lui raconter une histoire à propos de fleurs soleil et de papillons mais l'interne n'arrivait pas à enregistrer les paroles du patient. Le médecin vint à ses côtés et il se sentit soulagé.

_ Leslie vous a définitivement adopté Castellano. Ses fleurs soleil sont très précieuses pour lui.

Ruvik rigola doucement. L'interne allait de surprise en surprise. Son cœur eut plusieurs loupés en l'espace de quelques minutes si bien qu'il crut imploser de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil soulagement et joie sur le visage du médecin. Peut-être attendait-il avec grand espoir un autre médecin capable de s'occuper de Leslie, pour se reposer, se soulager. Le temps passa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, envahit d'un sentiment qu'il croyait oublié : le bonheur.

Puis, Leslie se releva subitement et se planta devant la porte en piétinant. Il regardait fixement Ruvik comme attendant un ordre ou une autorisation. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement et fit signe à Sebastian d'en faire de même.

_ C'est l'heure de la thérapie de Leslie. Je vais vous laissez seuls pour cette première fois.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et l'interne sortit en premier, la fierté envahissant son corps. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le médecin attraper délicatement la tête du patient et lui embrasser le front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Fais le.

* * *

Sebastian avançait dans le couloir, se guidant au mieux pour trouver la salle de thérapie de Leslie. Le docteur Victoriano lui avait vaguement indiqué la direction à prendre avant de s'éclipser comme à son habitude, telle une ombre. L'euphorie de Leslie était retombée et le jeune homme regardait Sebastian de ses grands yeux scrutateurs. Il était passé devant et conduisait son nouveau médecin dans ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. De temps à autre, il se retournait pour fixer l'interne et repartait droit devant lui en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne de Castellano. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du bâtiment. Ses jambes fourmillaient d'une sensation désagréable, comme lui incitant à accélérer l'allure. A fuir ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ou était placée deux chaises face à face. Leslie s'installa sur celle de droite et attendit, les yeux rivés à ceux de Sebastian. L'interne hésita. Pourquoi ? Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la chaise de gauche. Il s'y assit au ralenti, ne quittant pas le regard de Leslie. Quelque chose avait changé. Il avait toujours cet air enfantin, cette attitude d'animal blessé mais aussi autre chose d'indéchiffrable.

_ Alors… Leslie… Comment se passe tes séances avec le docteur Victoriano.

_ Ruvik.

_ Oui, Ruvik.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. L'interne gigota sur sa chaise, quelque chose clochait. Rapidement, il jeta un regard circulaire. Il y avait toutes sortes de matériel médical, des négatoscopes recouvraient les murs, dévoilant de leurs lumières différents clichés de cerveaux. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de l'interne et glissa le long de sa tempe jusqu'à son cou. Leslie sembla suivre la goutte des yeux et lorsqu'il retomba dans le regard de Sebastian, celui-ci déglutit. Ce regard. D'animal blessé, oui, mais qui lutte pour sa survie.

En un éclair, une main gantée lui coupa la respiration, appuyant sur sa bouche et son nez alors qu'une autre le maintenait fermement sur la chaise. La surprise de l'assaut le tétanisa. Il était trop tard pour lutter. Les mains étaient habiles, connaissances, entraînées. Avant de perdre connaissance, il vit Leslie s'approcher de lui, des liens à la main.

* * *

Une douleur fulgurante sortit Sebastian de son malaise. Il voulut se dégager mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. La panique le submergea. Il voulut crier, hurler que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il respirait par à coup, la douleur lui faisant perdre ses moyens. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le point de douleur qui traversait son crâne, seule sensation qui subsistait dans son corps. Puis la douleur le quitta subitement. Il respira un grand coup, soulagé. Les étoiles dans ses yeux se dissipaient. Enfin, il put voir son assaillant, Ruvik Victoriano. Il tenait une perceuse crânienne ensanglantée dans la main. Son visage masqué lui donnait un air effrayant, ne laissant à la vue qu'une partie de cette cicatrice affreuse et ses yeux froids. Fous. Sebastian paniqua, regardant partout autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses mains étaient maintenues solidement attachées par de larges bracelets métalliques. Une énorme machine le surplombait. Il vit un tas de cheveux au sol, qu'il devina siens, puis un autre de mèches blanches. Leslie. Il essaya à nouveau de se libérer mais rien ne bougea. Ruvik baissa son masque, l'air faussement contrit.

_ Je ne crains monsieur Castellano que vos fonctions motrices ne soient définitivement perdues.

Il secoua de sa main gantée la perceuse avant de la reposer sur la table en inox et de prendre de longues tiges métalliques reliées à l'imposante machine par de larges câbles. Il s'approcha du visage de Sebastian.

_ Voyez-vous monsieur Castellano, votre cerveau m'est très précieux puisqu'il est le plus apte à me ramener la personne qui m'est la plus chère dans ce monde. Non, non ne paniquez pas. Personne ne viendra interrompre la procédure qui, je le souhaite pour vous, ne sera pas trop douloureuse. Notre ami commun s'est chargé d'éliminer tout élément extérieur susceptible de venir ici.

Sebastian ne comprenait pas. Quel ami commun ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Judi et Joseph. Est-ce que ce psychopathe leur avait fait du mal ? Il espérait que non. Malgré tous les différents qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils ne méritaient pas de finir leur vie dans cet établissement sordide, entre les mains d'un taré comme Victoriano.

_ Les explications maintenant. Vous voyez ces sondes ? Chacune d'entre elles est reliée au cerveau de Leslie…

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Ce psychopathe avait réservé le même sort au jeune malade.

_ Ne fait pas ces yeux-là. Chaque sonde est reliée à une zone du cerveau de Leslie. Des zones mortes, endommagées par le traitement qu'il a subi, comme j'ai pu vous l'expliquer. Mais grâce à votre cerveau et cette machine, je vais pouvoir réveiller ces zones. Comment ? En plantant ces sondes dans votre cerveau à vous, dans ces mêmes zones qui regorgent d'activité.

Un abattement soudain coula dans le ventre de Sebastian. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Quand bien même, serait-ce une vie d'avoir toutes ces atrocités sur la conscience ? Il voulut pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas. Il repensa à sa femme, à sa fille, toutes deux décédées l'année passée. Plus rien ne le rattachait à cette vie.

_ Vous ne m'avez jamais dupé monsieur Castellano. J'ai tout de suite décelé cette vivacité d'esprit que vous essayiez de cacher au monde entier.

Sebastian ferma les yeux. Son esprit d'analyse lui avait déjà coûté sa vie de famille. Aujourd'hui, elle allait lui coûter la vie. Il se rappela sa déception lorsqu'il avait découvert l'infidélité de sa femme adorée, la douleur lorsqu'il avait compris que sa fille n'était pas de lui, sa douleur lorsqu'elles étaient parties en voiture ce soir-là. Le vide quand il avait appris leur décès.

Une larme roula.

Puis le néant.

* * *

Ce matin-là dans le journal local, on parla du massacre qui avait eu lieu au Memorial Beacon Hospital de Ruvik Victoriano durant la nuit. Au vue des premiers éléments de l'enquête, un patient avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule et avait assassiné la totalité du personnel de l'hôpital, une interne, une infirmière et les deux médecins, Marcelo et Valerio Jimenez, avant de se donner la mort.

Les preuves de l'existence concrète de Ruvik Victoriano étant inexistantes, son patronyme fut lié aux défunts médecins Jimenez. Les dossiers de tous les patients de l'institut furent épluchés, le corps du meurtrier fut identifié comme appartenant à Joseph Oda, patient interné depuis peu dans l'institut au vue des dernières saisies informatiques. L'interne, Judi Kidman, fut retrouvée éviscérée dans son dortoir ainsi que l'infirmière Tatianna Gutierez. Un incendie d'origine volontaire avait démarré au sous-sol de l'établissement, ravageant laboratoires, chambres de patients et le rez de chaussée. Les dépouilles sans vies et calcinées des docteurs Jimenez furent retrouvées dans leur bureau et identifiées grâce au fichier dentaire.

L'affaire occupa les journalistes quelques jours puis retomba dans l'oubli. La famille de Sebastian Castellano ne demanda aucune enquête sur la disparition de leur fils après avoir retrouvé un beau jour une lettre d'adieu dans leur boite aux lettres. Leur Sebastian s'en était allé rejoindre ses deux amours.

* * *

Le jeune homme termina de découper l'article de journal puis le colla sur la dernière page vierge de son carnet à la couverture de cuir. Avec un sourire, il ferma le carnet et le porta à son nez. Il sentait la colle et sa nouvelle vie. Il caressa la gravure de la couverture, « Renaissance », avant de le déposer dans la vitrine de verre de son salon, au côté de son dossier médical. Puis, il se dirigea vers la grande porte vitrée de leur maison. Il était dehors, appuyé contre la rambarde, son regard se perdant sur le champ de tournesols en contre bas. Sans un bruit, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le dos de son Amour. Il sentait son corps chaud, son cœur battre fort contre lui, son souffle paisible. Il vint à ses côtés et l'embrassa au bord des lèvres après avoir caressé avec délicatesse la cicatrice qui mangeait le côté droit de son visage, souvenir d'une époque lointaine où il n'était qu'un jeune enfant battu et sans pouvoir. Mais il avait pris sa revanche. Il avait réussi, atteint son but. Il ne pourrait pas révéler à la face du monde son écrasante supériorité, la preuve scientifique que le cerveau n'est juste qu'un amas de tissus cérébraux, un organe parmi tant d'autres, mais il avait ramené à la vie son être aimé. Le seul qu'il avait.

Voilà à quoi se résumait l'héritage de ses parents : une cicatrice et Leslie.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la quiétude du lieu, comme une caresse aux oreilles de Ruvik.

_ Tu m'as sauvé.

_ Comme je te l'avais promis.

FIN


End file.
